A liquid crystal display (LCD) screen is commonly used to display data and/or graphics generated by a data processing system. An LCD screen is typically used in applications requiring small size and relatively low power consumption. A separate LCD controller is typically used for interfacing the LCD screen to the data processing system, and an external video memory is used to stored the display data for refreshing the LCD screen. However, the use of an external video memory increases pin count, board size, packaging costs, and power consumption of the data processing system.